Ingrid Dracula/Relationships
The history of '''Ingrid Dracula's '''familial, platonic and romantic relationships. Count Dracula Count Dracula is Ingrid's father. Ingrid often argues with her father (whom she wishes to impress) for her rights to the clan's throne and the title of Countess Dracula. After age sixteen, she shows much more disdain towards her father after gaining some of the power (if not the love) that she longed for, and is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. Gradually, it seems to show that Ingrid has turned into such a cruel and evil vampire that her father actually seems nervous of her. Tired of being ignored by her Dad, she also wants power, and she takes over Stokely Castle. Their relationship improves a lot after their reunion during Vlad's peace initiative. At the end of series 4 the Count presents her with her drawings which he has kept since she was a child, admitting that, despite outward appearances, he does love her. Magda Westenra Magda Westenra is Ingrid's mother. She left the family when Ingrid and Vlad were young, running off with a werewolf named Patrick. Magda only comes back when she wants something. Magda has often favoured Ingrid over Vlad, and Ingrid initially preferred her mother over her father, but, after a series of double crossings, Ingrid seems to have lost the affection towards her mother. Vladimir Dracula Vlad is Ingrid's paternal younger half-brother. When Will died, Ingrid wanted revenge and, tired of being passed over by her dad, she also wanted power. Ingrid left her little brother for dead, but the count and Vlad managed to escape from her. In series 3, Vlad and Ingrid's relationship is fraught with issues. Ingrid tries to kill Vlad, but he pushes her out into the sunlight. When her plan is discovered by Erin, Ingrid brushes her off as projecting her slayer's fantasy onto her. When the truth is finally out, she openly challenges Vlad, proclaiming that she will win precisely because Vlad will not let anyone get hurt. She leaves Garside Grange with her posse until the next battle. Later she begins to show she cares, telling Vlad that he did the right thing choosing "power over love", and risking her life to protect him from Elizabeta. In series 5, however, Ingrid discovers that Vlad is half-breather. Ingrid only protects her family to save her own skin, and she conspires to kill them in other ways. Her relationship with her brother deteriorates and she starts to look down on her brother because of what he is. However, it is known that deep down, Ingrid does love her little brother, but feels angry and resentful because of the mistreatment and neglection she has suffered throughout her life. In the episode "Bite Me" it is revealed that she doesn't really know herself why she plots so much against her brother, stating when asked by Piers ," We're Draculas, it's what we do." This shows that Ingrid is perhaps attempting top gain her dad's attention or gain some score on the sadness and anger her neglect has caused her. Wolfie Wolfie is Ingrid's younger maternal half-brother. Ingrid is shown to care about Wolfie. She seems to find his dog form cute and has difficulty biting him. When Wolfie tries to inform the Count of her plan, she orders Ryan to fetch him, but not to hurt him. When the truth is finally out, she openly challenges Vlad but shows no intention of hurting Wolfie. Malik Vaccaria Ingrid and Malik had a complicated relationship. In series 4, Malik and Ingrid flirted continuously throughout episode 6 ("Bloodbound") Ingrid seems to develop a crush on Malik and when Ramanga proposed to Ingrid (and said if she agreed, she could have a place on the high council - what she had been working towards for a while) she turned it down after seeing Malik sitting at the other end of the room. After this, they met in a corridor and Malik picked Ingrid up and whirled her around. They then embrace and Ingrid edges closer, stroking his face (it seems as though she is going in for a kiss) but Malik says; "No". Ingrid is infuriated by this, angrily shouting "I gave up a place on the high council for you!". Later in the series Ingrid finds out that Malik is her half-brother, explaining why he didn't wish to become intimate with her. Malik also says that if he wasn't her half brother, he didn't know what twist their relationship would have taken. It is suggested through the remainder of series 4 and in some of series 5 that the two became quite close. In series 5 they formed an alliance to retrieve Elizabeta from the lake in the mirror and it is found out that Malik was not a Dracula after all. When Malik was killed by Ramanga, Ingrid seemed distraught and on the verge of tears (she may have been crying even) as it was clear she had become quite attached to him. Ingrid is the one who disposes of Malik's remains while alone by the fire. As she does so, she mutters "dust to dust, fool". Will Clarke Will Clarke was Ingrid's half-fang boyfriend. Ingrid - whilst at first repulsed by the idea of starting a relationship with a "breather" - falls in love with him and it is only then, when her vampire powers start coming into being and she comes dangerously close to biting him, that she wavers at the idea of transforming into the Princess of Darkness for the first time. As the series goes on, she invites him on a date to the cinema during an eclipse when she is able to go outside and not be affected by the sun. She reveals that she is a vampire, and afterwards bites him. In the next episode, it appears that Will has turned into a vampire, and is called a "Half-Fang", which is someone who is not directly related to a vampire, but was simply bitten by one, and so receives most vampire powers and abilities. She is even willing to watch her father's execution with Will. She is so deeply in love with Will that she had grown angered enough to want revenge after he is slain by Kurt. Erin Noble Erin Noble first appeared when she saved Ingrid from the slayers and took her to Garside Grange. Even though Erin had saved her, Ingrid was not fond of her and called her a half-fang. While Erin was dying ("Do The Bite Thing"), Ingrid teased Vlad and encouraged him to bite her. After her transformation Erin turned into Ingrid's lapdog, following her around wherever she went. Later Erin became more independent. Piers Ingrid seemed to have developed some feelings for Piers, a technology geek who helped her with hacking the VHC security online. At first, Ingrid was annoyed at his continuous attempts to flirt with her, however later in the series she started to show a degree of fondness for him. In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" she was still contacting him. In "Bite Me", Piers rescued Ingrid from the secret passageways under the school in which she was lost. Ingrid gasped when she saw him and hugs him tightly. Piers also adopted the nickname "sweet fangs" for Ingrid, which she was not too keen on. At the end of the series, after helping defeat Morgan and the Blood Seed, Piers told Ingrid that he bought Garside Grange, and that she naturally has a fifty per cent share. The two hugged and Ingrid told him she always wanted a throne of her own. Category:Relationships